Bri Kurosaki
Appearance Bri has long, dark brown hair, fair skin, slightly large canines that resemble fangs, and her lips are colored red, has a slightly curvy body, and is often seen wearing a small, silver oval locket (a gift from Rukia) around her neck. In her Soul Reaper form, she wears a black kimono, fingerless gloves patterned with roses, and wears a white scarf on her head to shield herself from the rain. Personality As a young child, Bri rarely spoke on account of her timidity and also her respect for her elders and others. As she grew older, she began to speak more and more as she wanted to learn more about the Soul Society, and later on, the world of the living. Having a caring & motherly personality, she is very kind towards others and always willing to help out a friend or a lost soul reach the Soul Society. Despite still being quiet at times, Bri has become more outspoken over the years. She is also patient and sweet, especially to her friends and family. Yet during battle, it changes as she becomes more serious and determined. She is known to speak in French at times. She has a love for ballet and it is shown in her fighting skills. Biography Not many things are known about Bri's past besides the only Soul Reaper to be from France and her birth name, Bri Nikita Le'Jynx, but her origins begin when she traveled to the Soul Society, following Captain Retsu Unohana after she discovered a great amount of spiritual pressure within the young woman. Captain Unohana saw that Bri had plently of ambition to join the rankings of the Gotei 13. After spending a few months at the Academy and taking the entrance exam, Bri was admitted into the 8th division. A few weeks later after completing a few missions, her (former) finance was going through the process of Hollowfication. She was shocked and felt useless to see it happen and she wanted to help. Bri thought that if she spoke to him calmly and not posed as a threat, she believed that he would turn back to normal. But it didn't work as she was attacked and seriously injured. Bri knew that he wouldn't turn back to normal and she thought that it would be better to kill him by her own hands than by anyone else since they've been through a lot. Despite the amount of pain she was in and refusing medical attention, she learned the name of her Zanpakuto's Shikai, it turning into a rapier sword and shield as she knew that she might die in this fight, but she had to win, to protect everyone she knew and loved, even if it meant sacrificing herself along the way. The words "I'm sorry" and "Forgive me" ran through her head many times as she fought her hollowfied husband-to-be. She held up her shield to defend herself from the attack. The skull in the center of the shield opened its mouth and shot out lava, causing her fiance's arm to burn to nothing but bone. As the hollow was weakened and distracted, Bri found an opening to finish him off. Her blade, surrounded by lightning, Bri moved quickly towards him, plunging her Zanpakuto into his heart. As his mask broke, her dying fiance held her close and he cupped her crying face, saying that he will always love her, she had nothing to apologize for, and that he hoped that she'll find happiness with someone else as his final wish. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he passed away in Bri's embrace. Bri cried for a few seconds before coughing up blood and passing out from her injuries. Hours later, she found herself in the infirmary. She saw that she was alone in the room.Bri heard Unohana speaking with the rest of the caretakers about her condition, saying that she had shards of her fiance's hollow mask embedded in her heart and if they tried to remove them, she would die. As soon as she heard, she clutched her robe as her heart was in great pain and her throat incredibly parched. She realized that she was carving for blood. Bri carefully snuck out of the infirmary as she didn't want to hurt anyone. She went deep into the woods outside of the village. She sat by a river, looking at her reflection and she quickly moved away as she saw her eyes flash a dark red. A hollow approached Bri by sneaking up on her. She avoided its attacks until it scratched her arm, leaving a deep cut, bleeding heavily. She became overwhelmed with anger, her eyes turning red again and her bloodlust, too strong for her to control. She jumped onto the hollow's back, dodging another strike, then she sank her teeth into the hollow's flesh, ripping it apart and drinking its blood before it got her off of its back and throwing her onto the ground. She tried to get up, her mouth caked with blood as she was returning back to normal. Techniques & abilities •'Kido practitioner' Unohana was Bri's mentor throughout her time at the Soul Reaper Academy. Quite impressed that she was a very attentive and fast learner, Captain Unohana taught Bri how to use Kido, even though high-level Kido often drains Bri of her Reiryoku since she's still not very experienced of using it. Every now and then, Bri still practices her Kido in private as a way of strengthing herself everytime she uses it and uses it sometimes in battle. Zangpakuto 『Akuma-Tenshi Koken'nin』 is the name of Bri's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state, the blade is hidden within its sheath that takes the form of a mauve umbrella and has a small tassle hanging from the end cap of the sword. *'Shikai:' Shikai: Akuma-Tenshi Koken'nin is released by the command "Protect and banish". When released, the Zanpakuto takes form of a light blue rapier sword, its blade surrounded by a translucent white aura as the umbrella turns into a spiked shield that has a skull at the center of it. The skull can breathe out both smoke and fire as well as the shield itself can protect. The aura around the rapier is used as a force that can hit the opponent multiple times at Bri's command. TO BE CONTINUED